The Trip
by sp00ns
Summary: Dave's birthday is fast approaching and John has the brilliant idea to invite him out to Washington. Does everything go according to John's plan? (Or at least what he calls a 'plan') Why can't Dave manage his emotions? Can Mr. Egbert deal with all the drama and shenanigans?
1. The Talk

John sat quietly on his bed, not making a sound. His laptop was falling off his leg as he slumped forward

He rubbed his eyes, checking the time on the bright computer screen

_2:30 am?_

_My dad would kill me if he came in here. _

As much as he would've liked to pass out, he couldn't bring himself to power down the laptop, yet. He was talking to one of his best friends, one of his few friends actually.

_Yes, just friends_

His eyes started to droop again until he heard a soft ring coming from his computer. The familiar sound of pesterchum jolted him awake

Ok, slightly more awake then he was.

He knew exactly who it was before he even opened it. He grinned as he read the message, running his hand through his messy black hair.

TG: and thats why im fucking terrified of those stupid possessed smuppets that my brother has

John chuckled silently.

EB: hehe

TG: yeah, id like to see you laughing, buried under a mountain of puppet ass all of the air expelled from your lungs gasping for the help that would never come.

EB: quit being such a pussy dave

TG: whatever egbutt

TG: hey, guess what

EB: I don't know, what?

TG: I told you to guess motherfucker

EB: fine, did you finally spontaneously combust from all that irony youre storing in that frail body of yours?

TG: haha, very funny

TG: no but seriously

TG: im finally comfortable with myself now

TG: and I want you to know that

TG: like

TG: im gay

John wasn't shocked. Dave's brother was as gay as a couple of unicorns, riding a rainbow down to Fairyland. He'd suspected this for a while now, actually, but still…

EB: not surprised

TG: really? Its not all daytime tv drama?

EB: nah, seriously, your gaydar is fucking off the charts

EB: I gotta go, its 2:45 and I need some sleep

TG: aww fuck man

John sleepily remembered that it was Dave's birthday in a couple days and smiled as he typed out the next few messages

EB: hey, dave?

TG: yeah

EB: ok, so I know its your birthday in a couple days

EB: do you wanna come out here to Washington?

EB: I could pay for the tickets and everything

EB: even if you wanted to bring your bro along

TG: holy shit man

TG: hell fucking yes I want to come out there and see your dorky ass

TG: and my bro is down with it

TG: but I don't think Ill be bringing him along

TG: hes got some important shit to do

TG: but he says he will drive me down to the airport tomorrow

TG: john?

TG: hello?

TG: goddamn it

John had fallen asleep on his laptop.


	2. Of Airports and Coffee

Thanks to FluffyBunny287 for the awesome review! Now let's see what that John Egbert is up to.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring throughout his spacious room.

"Ugh" he moaned, turning slightly to whack his arm over the alarm. You could barely see his mass of black hair under all of the blankets.

"Fuck, man, it's Saturday." He mumbled at his alarm clock, almost expecting it to reply.

He snuggled under the blankets a little more until something clicked in his head.  
"Fuck, its Saturday!" he yelled.  
Had someone seen this, it would have been quite hilarious.

He tossed his blankets to the ground and hastily threw on clothes. Skidding around the corner, he was faced with a difficult decision: Confrontation with Dad or Walking to the Airport.

Of course, he chose the prior.

Standing outside his father's office, he cautiously knocked, only to have the door fling open a minute later.  
"Hey, um, Dad?" he asked innocently

His dad looked over with an inquiring look.

"Ok, so, I need a ride to the airport, ok?" he rushed out in what seemed like one breath.

"Of course, isn't Dave coming today?" he questioned, scratching his chin.

John had already told his father about his plan. His dad was absolutely fine with it as long as John followed through on paying for the tickets.

_What were you thinking? John just sprung up with the idea at 2:45 in the morning?_

That's actually slightly more believable._ Anyways, on with the story!_

John was practically jumping up and down in his seat as they headed towards the airport in their small car.

They paid their toll and parked somewhat crookedly because of John's excited chatter.

His dad got out and yawned, looking at his watch

"7'o clock in the damn morning…" He sighed.

Rubbing his eyes, he trudged after the direction his son had taken off in.

As John scanned the airport and listened to the speaker call out flight taking off or landing, he was thankful that Dave had sent that picture of himself standing outside of Burger King. Although the picture was lame, at least John knew what he looked like.

John eyes widened slightly as he saw a familiar figure stride towards him.

* * *

And we'll leave it at that. Until next update! ~ sp00ns


	3. Important Notice

I'm very sorry but unfortunately, this is not a chapter. Things have been a bit crazy this past weekend. Let's just say it ended up with a family member in jail. Crazy, right? I will try and upload a new chapter ASAP but for now I've written a loose sequel to No One's There if you would like to check it out. It's just to tide you over until I get the next chapter up. Gomen. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ~ sp00ns


	4. Sexual Tension and Movies, Oh My!

**I am very sorry for the delay but it seems as if this chapter just refused to be written. Oh boy, what's John doing ****_this_**** time?**

* * *

So, where we left off, John was standing in the middle of the airport with his mouth open, staring quite hysterically, at this one guy.

What's that guy's name?

Douche bag McGee

_Try again, smartass_

Dave Strider

Yeah, that sounds about right.

John watched as the tall male walked towards him.

"Dave?" he asked

"I see you're as clever as ever, Egbert." He smirked, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Wow, I can't believe your actually here!" he said excitedly.

"To tell you the truth, me neither." He grinned, adjusting his shades.

They walked over to Mr. Egbert who was practically asleep by the time they got there.

I mean, it wasn't a thirty minute walk but still, the poor guy was dirt tired.

John poked his dad lightly

He jumped slightly. "Oh, and this must be Dave." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand.

"Mr. Egbert, right?" Dave asked.

"Well, who do you think I am?" he teased

Dave just smiled back

In truth, he was happy to get away from the shitstorm back at home. Bro flying everywhere, being gone days on end, and coming back at strange times with women he didn't know with the stank of alcohol on his breath. Bro didn't really prefer women when it came to sexual preference. In fact, he was gay. He had the hots for some dude named Jake working at the local Starbucks.

He sighed internally, not realizing they were already to the car.

"Hello? Earth to Dave?" John said, slightly exasperated

"Houston, we have a problem." Dave responded. "John's being a really big dork, over." He pretended to have a walkie-talkie.

John just laughed. Despite the fact that they had only _just _met in person, it felt like they had known each other for years.

They chatted the whole time home and were almost disappointed to get to the house.

Almost.

"Alright, John, you know the rules. No setting the house on fire, doing drugs in the kitchen, whatever you kids do these days, ok?" he teased John

"I know, Dad." He groaned "We're gonna order a pizza." John stated

"Ok" Mr. Egburt said wearily. He walked up to his room and shut the door. Collapsing on his bed, he smiled. "I'm so glad John found a friend. Dave's a pretty good kid, by the looks of it." he mumbled to himself.

Dave sat sprawled out on the couch while John order the pizzas.

"Hey, Dave, you wanna see something hilarious?" he asked, laughing slightly

"Sure." Dave said cautiously

John showed his the computer screen. It was a do-it-yourself pizza; you got to pick the toppings and the size by filling in the desired bubble. John had selected nothing but beef on the left side of the pizza.

John motioned for Dave to come closer.

"None pizza with left beef" he whispered.

They both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

John was literally on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Once they calmed down John selected something along the lines of an everything pizza.

They dug into the pizza almost right away when the delivery man finally got there. They decided to watch Con Air, which they both had already seen. John had once streamed it to Dave and they had watched it together.

Sort of. Considering they weren't actually there together, anyways.

Dave settled in next to John on the couch. He was acutely aware of how close they were but whatever, right?

John was very involved in the movie, so of course, he didn't care that they were that close. Had he noticed, his thoughts probably would have been along the lines of "Ok? I don't know how to respond? Stop over thinking this!"

Just like in some wishy-washy romance movie. BLUH.

John paused the movie. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Alrighty, dude, I'm gonna make some popcorn." Dave responded, still lying on the couch.

"Popcorn is in the top left shelf." John laughed, getting up

Dave laughed a little, too. "Ok." He got up to waltz over to the kitchen.

His face turned to one of horror as John and him fumbled over each other.

Almost as if things were set in slow motion, they fell.

And they landed with Dave being on top of John, both boys blushing at the situation they had been placed into.

Damn it, fate is a bitch, isn't it?

Or maybe, that's just me.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was totally generic, OOC, and included an out of date tumblr joke that fit the scene. I'm on the lookout for an editor of some sort or just someone to brainstorm with. If you're interested PM me or email me at panzy99 . Oh, I am a bitch it seems, for I have left the chapter on a cliffhanger. ~ sp00ns**


End file.
